


Swan Song

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, as in soonhoon endgame, idk how to tag, this is a soonhoon fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How are you supposed to love your husband when you've never even met him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas are based off a movie called The Piano

**October**

**Year 20XX**

 

How are you supposed to love your husband when you've never even met him.

 

Jihoon struggled with this idea as he stared mindlessly into flat, endless pastures that flew past his window. He felt rather uncomfortable– shifting his weight on a tattered train seat with one leg crossed over the other. The boy sighed, looking behind him to see if there were any empty seats in better condition. What he didn't expect to see was a completely empty train car. As far as he could tell, all the other passengers had already gotten off on their last stop long ago.

 

_Shit..._

_My parents really do hate me to send me this far._

 

With no luck finding anything resembling a cushion to sit comfortably on and  _far_   _larger_ issues running through his mind, Jihoon tried to distract himself. Though when he looked outside, there was nothing but wheat fields stretched out as far as the eye could see, their long strands dancing synchronously as the train whirred by. And then when he looked up, he could see the infinite blue sky, brighter and bigger than anything Jihoon had seen growing up in the city. Upon further inspection, he noticed a pale orange, almost borderline pink glow emerging over the horizon.

 

Pink.

 

The sickeningly sweet color of cotton candy. It's the same color he saw when his parents handed him the letter, folded neatly and with care.

 

"Go on," His mother urged him, clearly trying to conceal her underlying anxiety, "It's important you read  _all of it_."

 

Jihoon opened the letter cautiously and saw a pink piece of paper, with a handwritten note on it.

 

_Dear Jihoon,_

 

_I hope you understand this situation as an opportunity between the two of us. Seeing that you are still young and in need of financial support, your parents and I have agreed that this is for the best. Understand I am just a man looking for an affectionate companion to spend my days with, and perhaps you have similar expectations. I hear that you do not talk much, but I am patient. My sister and I are looking forward to your arrival._

 

_Take care,_

_Seungcheol_

 

Jihoon cried when he first read it.

He cried again when he showed it to his best friend, Jeonghan, who looked horrified as he read it over and over, refusing to believe it was real. Everything was just so wrong with this. It was true, he needed money, but  _never to this extent_. In Seoul, he and his family were far from living comfortably, but that didn't mean his parents had to resort to  _this_.

 

However, Jihoon suspected there must have been some ulterior motive. Around the time of his adolescence, Jihoon’s family began criticizing his flaws, his inadequate existence in their household, and, on a larger scale, his incompetency in society. And so perhaps this was how they would ensure their son’s vindication– for being human.

 

 _It’s funny._ Just one year ago, he really thought he was going to be okay, working in the city as a piano teacher and earning a modest amount but just enough to get by. For the most part, he was happy with that lifestyle. 

 

And although Jihoon knew beforehand he was going to be married off to a stranger, it felt disgustingly surreal when he opened the letter. He wanted to rip that stupid pink paper to pieces... so he did.

 

_Fuck, not again._

 

Breaking free from his festering memories, Jihoon rested his hand on his head as he leaned against the window. The glass felt nice and cool pressed onto his cheek as he gazed out into the empty fields. At least it was quiet here, unlike Seoul, he lamely tried convinced himself.

 

_Silence was good._

 

_~ ~ ~_

 

 _"_ Okay, let's get this over quickly. If we can't hold a proper ceremony in this weather, let's at least get a photograph of you two." A woman, no, Jihoon's new  _sister-in-law,_ tells him as soon as he steps off the train, yanking his wrist in a hurry to get into the car to avoid getting wet. But, their efforts were useless against the heavy downpour.

 

It rained violently nonstop the day Jihoon's train arrived at its final destination– Coincidentally, it was the same day he was supposed to have his wedding.

 

Jihoon considered himself lucky for that.

 

"You're pale..." There was a man sitting next to him in the car. He had a deep voice, but he spoke in a gentle tone.

 

Seungcheol.

 

His gaze was fixated on Jihoon.

 

"You're so pale," he repeats, "...like an angel." 

 

 _Ugh._ Jihoon refused to listen to him. He refused to look even at him.

 

"I know you're cold. Forgive me, we'll try to get the photo done as soon as possible." When Seungcheol reaches for Jihoon's hand, the young boy flinches and glares at him.

 

At first look, Seungcheol looked older than Jihoon. Perhaps it was better not to ask.

 

Then again, Jihoon was smaller than average for a healthy 24-year-old man. He shouldn't be one to judge.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The rest of the car ride was unbearably silent, unlike on the train. And bumpy. They were traveling on a gravel road with no street posts or signs of human civilization, save for the occasional farm. They were so far out into some agricultural expanse that there was no way Jihoon would be able to find his way back home– at least by himself.

 

Thankfully, he and Seungcheol weren't the only ones in the car. His sister, Dahee, sat shotgun while his neighbor was driving the vehicle.

 

"So...," Dahee chimed in with painfully exaggerated enthusiasm, hoping to bond with her soon-to-be brother-in-law, "Seungcheol told me you taught piano back in Seoul. You'll play a little for us, right? You  _have_  to, now that we'll be living together! I want you to tell me, did you like being a teacher? What's it like working in the city?"

 

 _Seriously. I'm fucking getting married to this stranger and she wants to talk about Seoul now? Does she even realize that I'll never get to go back home?_ Jihoon huffs in disbelief.

 

"Dahee!" Seungcheol interrupts his sister before she can add anything else to her ignored question, "We don't even own a piano. You can't just go saying things like that... It's not the right time."

 

_What a relief. At least Seungcheol can read a fucking situation._

 

"Oh," a soft voice chimes in. It's a little huskier than Seungcheol's but much more relaxed. "If you're looking for a piano. I have one at my house. It's not in the best shape, but I can let you use it since I never do."

Jihoon turns his head and realizes it’s the driver speaking. He was introduced as Seungcheol's neighbor and close family friend. 

 

His name was Soonyoung.

 

"Wait, seriously? I–I would like that..." Jihoon speaks out loud for the first time, overwhelmed with relief that there's  _something, anything_ in this desolate countryside that could resemble his life in Seoul.

 

Maybe,  _just maybe_ , this marriage won't have to be a completely miserable hell for Jihoon.

 

**End of Chapter 1**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -arranged marriages are more common in this world, just to make things less scandalous/shocking? for readers. also sorry it's not alot of soonyoung, but i wanted to introduce jihoon and his circumstances first.
> 
> -thanks to anyone who made it this far! i'm interesting in writing more but idk since i leave for college in a few days ;_;
> 
> -any comments or feedback are greatly appreciated!
> 
> edit: if you guys were looking for something for lighthearted and humorous, check out my other piece called Operation: Let's Make Soonyoung into a Proper Hyung! (yeah, the title, i know lol)


	2. Chapter 2

Jihoon sits in his wedding attire, shivering as the thunderstorm strikes him and Seungcheol with icy pellets. He’s been forced to sit on a garden bench for their photo.

 

“C’mon Cheol, don’t you want to move a little closer to Jihoon?” Dahee insists, standing behind her tripod camera and swatting her hands towards Jihoon. “You guys will want to remember this moment for a long time.”

 

Seuncheol looks over at the boy, searching for any signs of approval. At the very least, he wishes he could wrap his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder to prove he that he meant no harm. With the rain harshly beating against their clothes, Seungcheol could easily make out Jihoon’s small frame. In his eyes, he seemed terribly thin— all lean and no fat. Even so, Jihoon remained distant, purposefully avoiding contact with either of them. Seungcheol understood, _it was cruel_. He eventually chooses to wrap his arm lightly around Jihoon’s waist, reasoning that it was only for the sake of his health.

 

Had Jihoon not been frozen numb, he would have pounced on Seungcheol right then and there.

 

Dahee simply hums at the gesture. “That’s better.”

 

The photo itself was brief. Dahee snapped the shutter button a couple of times while Soonyoung, who held an umbrella to keep the both of them dry, remained silent. There was no time for wedding vows. No procession. No rings. No kisses. And no tears.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Seungcheol had a decent home given his location— It was certainly better than the run-down apartment Jihoon had to share with his parents. However, it was far from the type of home he imagined _someone who paid cold, hard cash for another human being's affection_ would live in. It was a plain old, one-story farmhouse with modest decorations and couple of livestock roaming outside.

 

It makes Jihoon think that perhaps a farmhand would have been better suited for Seungcheol than a  _husband_.

 

As it turns out, Seungcheol expected him to fulfill  _both_ roles.

 

The long, toilsome work in the fields only makes Jihoon yearn for his old life in Seoul more. He wasn’t used to the particular manner in which he was required to grip heavy farming tools, and it wasn’t long until they pinched hard enough against his palm to mold callous ridges. By the end of the day, his hair was disheveled, there was sweat still clinging to his skin, and the mud from yesterday's storm was pasted all over himself. He didn't really mind that his clothes got soiled— they were in poor condition anyway. When he trudges back into the house, he noticed Seungcheol and Soonyoung talking by the doorstep.

 

"Jihoon!" Seungcheol calls out with a smile. He looks hopeful. "Caught you just in time. You've worked hard today, I know. But Soonyoung and I— We have a request for you."

 

Jihoon nods and approaches the two of them. He could tell Soonyoung had also been doing some type of manual labor outside, too. Though if he was at all tired, he didn't seem show it.

 

"Starting tomorrow, I'd like you go to Soonyoung's and teach him how to play piano." Jihoon turns his gaze towards Soonyoung, who was looking right back at him. He was observing Jihoon as if trying to figure something out. Though, neither of them showed any reaction.

 

Seungcheol continues, noticing the tension between the two, "I think it'll be good thing... for all of us. It'll help you adjust to life here, and it’s a way for me to pay back Soonyoung for his help these past few months. He's never been the scholarly type, but he sure has a quick mind. Isn't that right, Soonie?" He says, patting his friend's shoulder with a bright smile. Soonyoung stifles a half-hearted grin in return. In truth, Seungcheol also secretly hoped that by sending Jihoon to do something he enjoyed, it would loosen up his stubborn attitude and open himself up more— perhaps even warm up the relationship between themselves considering their rough start. But, he was determined to fix that. That's just the type of person Seungcheol was.

 

"Fine." Jihoon takes the offer, ignoring the fact his wrists were sorely strained. _Anything to get his mind off reality_. Though, while the idea of taking a break from Seungcheol and Dahee's presence was enticing enough to make him agree, he didn't trust Soonyoung. How could anyone associated with Seungcheol— the man who essentially bought his entire free will— be trustworthy? _Does he really think relationships are made of money?_

 

In contrast, he thinks of Jeonghan and all the wonderful memories they had growing up together flood into his mind. Had it not been for their physical differences, he could have sworn they were brothers— if not in this lifetime, then without a doubt in another one. The bond that they shared was  _priceless_.

 

~ ~ ~

 

That night, Dahee is already hanging up Jihoon and Seungcheol’s wedding photo in their home. She can't decide whether it looks better next to her  _Live, Laugh, Love_  collage or her  _Home, Sweet Home_ embroidery. It all makes Jihoon cringe.

 

"So I heard you're going to teach Soonyoung now," Dahee says, fixing the portrait to the wall. She doesn't sound particularly pleased. "He's not as bright as Seungcheol claims he is." Jihoon figured _that much_. "And do you want to know how I know?" She pauses again, as if recalling a bad memory. "It's because  _he won't acknowledge a pretty lady when he sees one_!"

 

But, Jihoon doesn't really know how to respond to that.

 

 

Dahee scoffs. "Hell, _he still doesn't even know how to read!_ And every time I've offered so kindly to help him, he refused! And now he thinks he can suddenly become some musical prodigy… Ha!” She laughs in utter disbelief. “You are one lucky bastard, Jihoon!" She storms out of the room before Jihoon can even respond.  _Whatever._ Jihoon just rolls his eyes.

 

~ ~ ~

 

If Seungcheol’s home was modest, then Soonyoung’s was simply inadequate, with wood used sparingly and clearly worn down by multiple repairs. When Jihoon knocks gently on the door, Soonyoung politely allows him inside. It looks as though he’s already bathed after a long day of working out in the field.

 

Truth be told, the piano looked painfully out of place in what Jihoon could only call a degenerate _shack_. He walks up to piano— the only piece in the room that _wasn’t_ caked in dust.

 

"The piano is in tune." Jihoon says, pressing the keys one by one. While the instrument was quite old, Soonyoung— or whoever was in charge of it— had clearly not neglected it. The aged wood would almost look charming in a typical home, and it played in much better condition than he expected.

 

“Cheol wanted to make sure you could play it like you did back in Seoul.” Soonyoung is clearly keeping a safe distance from where Jihoon is sitting.  

 

“How does someone like you even get a hold of something _like this_?” Jihoon mutters, realizing his words may have come out harsher than he intended. “It’s just that it’s something I wouldn’t expect you to have.”

 

“Believe it or not, it’s one of the few remaining heirlooms of my family. Everything else was lost or sold.“

 

“You know, you could get a lot of money for this, too.”

 

“Cheol told me not to...I think he’s right. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have much left.” _Seungcheol again._

 

Jihoon leaves the conversation at that and begins playing a couple chords to warm up. Once he’s ready, he closes his eyes and starts off with a slow ballad. It’s gentle, and it reminds Soonyoung of something delicate... like a sailboat rolling lesiurely over the waves in a moonlit sea. It’s the kind of music that pulls him into a calm lull, with notes sinking into his skin instead of going through his ears.

 

In fact, Soonyoung realizes he had never heard music like this in his life. He didn’t know such melodious sounds could come out of something so strange and clunky looking.

 

On the other hand, the music helps Jihoon soothe his sore wrists. It washes away all the fear and loneliness he’s been forced to keep inside like a tide turning into the shore. It reopens his hidden dreams, buried beneath all his failures and hardships that he could never stand up against by himself. _If only it could be like this forever._

 

And just like that, he remembers he’s not alone.

 

Jihoon suddenly breaks from his spell and looks up to find Soonyoung watching over him. By now, he’s already leaning beside the edge of the piano, eyeing him curiously.

 

“Why did you stop?” Soonyoung expression softens when he notices Jihoon’s discomfort.

 

“Don’t you want to try? You wanted to learn, right?” Jihoon asks, “Then come over here.”

 

“No, I just want to watch. I’ll learn by watching you.”

 

“You can’t learn anything if you just watch me play all day. It’ll take forever.”

 

“It’s okay, just play.” _What exactly does this guy want from me then,_ Jihoon shakes his head. But, he’s eager to get back to playing the piano and decides not the question it any further. Though, this time, he can sense Soonyoung’s presence, and it makes Jihoon hesitate once again.

 

Soonyoung watches the way Jihoon’s head tilts the slightest bit when he hits a high note, and then the way it dips back down at the end of each phrase. It was elegance and purity coming from a boy who had lived a life vastly different from those descriptions— Something Soonyoung rarely witnessed living in the crude, uninhibited countryside.

 

“You’ll come back tomorrow, right?” Soonyoung asks when Jihoon gets ready to leave.

 

“I guess.”

 

“But, don’t you like this?”

 

“I’m doing this because Seungcheol told me to.”

 

Soonyoung thinks over it again.

 

“Maybe you’re not. It’s too obvious you like this.” He notices the way Jihoon’s hands are now tucked between his legs. “I want you to come back again. As long as you can do that, I’ll keep requesting Cheol for more lessons from you, and you’ll have the evening to take a break from him and Dahee.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jihoon then steps out and begins walking home, the pale moonlight guiding him through the dark night.

 

Soonyoung sits on his front step for a while longer, still deep in thought.

 

~  ~  ~

 

_Is the music or the person creating it more fascinating?_

The thought creeps itself into Soonyoung’s mind.

 

**End of Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, y'all  
> i'm so glad you made it this far 
> 
> have a great day
> 
> -mai


End file.
